<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ein Scheißtag by TheWolfPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705840">Ein Scheißtag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince'>TheWolfPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlets [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, they deserve nice things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny hat einen Scheißtag. Aber Bobs Auftauchen macht es etwas besser.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlets [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ein Scheißtag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts">crazywalls</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: grumpy hug // first hug + Skinny/Bob</p><p>
  <a href="https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/625438532337565696/6-or-11-with-skinny-and-someone-and-romantic-if">link zum tumblr post</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sich hinter der Tür Schritte näherten.</p><p>Beinahe wäre Bob schon wieder umgedreht, in dem Glauben, es wäre sowieso keiner zuhause. Denn er war immer noch nervös, wenn er allzu lange auf dem Flur stand. Als könnte jederzeit jemand um die Ecke kommen, der ihn kannte, und sich wunderte, was er vor Skinny Norris‘ Tür tat.</p><p>Das wollte er nämlich wirklich nicht erklären müssen. Aber seit dem Wochenende, das er auf dem Freeman-Gelände verbracht hatte, hatte sich irgendetwas zwischen ihm und Skinny verändert.</p><p>Meistens saßen sie nur rum, tranken Cola oder gelegentlich mal ein Bier, redeten über nichts besonderes. Aber manchmal zog Skinny ihn in einen Kuss, und entweder blieb es dabei, dass sie auf dem Sofa ein bisschen rummachten, oder Bob zog ihn irgendwann hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.</p><p>Heute war ihm aber hauptsächlich nach reden – er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag mit Justus, Peter und Jelena damit verbracht, an einem Rätsel zu knobeln und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Er brauchte dringend eine Weile gedankenloses Gequatsche, das keinen intelektuellen Anspruch an ihn stellte.</p><p>Die Wohnungstür öffnete sich erst, nachdem er schon das dritte Mal geklingelt hatte und gedanklich schon auf dem Heimweg war.</p><p>Skinny öffnete sie nur einen halben Meter und machte keine Anstalten, Bob in die Wohnung zu lassen. </p><p>„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung“, erklärte er kurz angebunden.</p><p>Überrascht starrte Bob ihn an. So hatte er Skinny lange nicht gehört – schlecht gelaunt, verschlossen. Vielleicht wäre es das Klügste, einfach zu gehen, Leslie anzurufen und sich mit ihr zu treffen. Aber Bob war nun einmal auf dem besten Weg, Skinny als einen Freund zu betrachten, und das bedeutete, dass ihm daran lag, dass es Skinny besser ging.</p><p>Also erkundigte er sich vorsichtig: „Was ist los?“</p><p>Für einen Moment starrten sie sich nur an und Bob rechnete schon damit, sich eine richtige Abfuhr einzuhandeln.</p><p>Stattdessen seufzte Skinny und gab den Weg in die Wohnung frei.</p><p>Bob schloss die Tür hinter sich. Skinny stand immer noch immer im Flur, mit hängenden Schultern und missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck.</p><p>„Beschissener Tag“, erklärte er mit einer wenig glaubwürdigen wegwerfenden Geste. </p><p>Unerwartet hatte Bob das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Normalerweise machten sie sowas nicht, wenn sie sich nahe kamen, dann immer auf einer ganz bestimmten Ebene. Aber Bob beschloss, das Risiko einzugehen.</p><p>Mit einem Schritt war er bei Skinny, legte die Arme um ihn, zog ihn an sich. Skinny rührte sich keinen Millimeter.</p><p>„Was soll das?“, murmelte er nach einem Moment undeutlich in Bobs Haare.</p><p>„Das nennt man eine Umarmung, Skinny“, antwortete Bob, hielt ihn noch ein bisschen fester, „Und normalerweise erwidert man sowas.“</p><p>Einen Augenblick lang schien Skinny noch darüber nachzudenken, dann seufzte er erneut und tat tatsächlich, wozu Bob ihn aufgefordert hatte. Er schien geradezu in die Umarmung zu sinken, vergrub das Gesicht ernsthaft in Bobs Haaren, und ließ ihn erstmal nicht wieder los.</p><p>„War echt n Scheißtag“, stellte er dann leise fest. „Aber ist grad n bisschen besser geworden.“</p><p>Und als Bob sich vorsichtig von ihm löste und zu ihm aufsah, küsste er ihn beinahe sanft.</p><p>Auf ein „Danke“ wartete Bob allerdings vergeblich. Nicht, dass er wirklich damit gerechnet hatte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>